PLDs are a well-known type of integrated circuit that may be programmed to perform specified logic functions. One type of PLD, the Field Programmable Gate Array (FPGA), typically includes an array of programmable tiles. These programmable tiles can include, for example, Input/Output Blocks (IOBs), Configurable Logic Blocks (CLBs), dedicated Random Access Memory Blocks (BRAM), multipliers, Digital Signal Processing blocks (DSPs), processors, clock managers, Delay Lock Loops (DLLs), Multi-Gigabit Transceivers (MGTs) and so forth.
Each programmable tile typically includes both programmable interconnect and programmable logic. The programmable interconnect typically includes a large number of interconnect lines of varying lengths interconnected by Programmable Interconnect Points (PIPs). The programmable logic implements the logic of a user design using programmable elements that may include, for example, function generators, registers, arithmetic logic, and so forth.
The programmable interconnect and the programmable logic are typically programmed by loading a stream of configuration data into internal configuration memory cells that define how the programmable elements are configured. The configuration data may be read from memory (e.g., from an external PROM) or written into the FPGA by an external device. The collective states of the individual memory cells then determine the function of the FPGA.
Another type of PLD is the Complex Programmable Logic Device, or CPLD. A CPLD includes two or more “function blocks” connected together and to Input/Output (I/O) resources by an interconnect switch matrix. Each function block of the CPLD includes a two-level AND/OR structure similar to those used in Programmable Logic Arrays (PLAs) and Programmable Array Logic (PAL) devices. In some CPLDs, configuration data is stored on-chip in non-volatile memory. In other CPLDs, configuration data is stored off-chip in non-volatile memory, then downloaded to volatile memory as part of an initial configuration sequence.
For all of these PLDs, the functionality of the device is controlled by data bits provided to the device for that purpose. The data bits can be stored in volatile memory (e.g., static memory cells, as in FPGAs and some CPLDs), in non-volatile memory (e.g., FLASH memory, as in some CPLDs), or in any other type of memory cell.
Some PLDs, such as the Xilinx Virtex® FPGA, can be programmed to incorporate blocks with pre-designed functionalities, i.e., “cores”. A core can include a predetermined set of configuration bits that program the FPGA to perform one or more functions. Alternatively, a core can include source code or schematics that describe the logic and connectivity of a design. Typical cores can provide, but are not limited to, DSP functions, memories, storage elements, and math functions. Some cores include an optimally floor planned layout targeted to a specific family of FPGAs. Cores can also be parameterizable, i.e., allowing the user to enter parameters to activate or change certain core functionality.
In many communication applications, for example, PLD based systems are used to balance the efficiency of Application Specific Integrated Circuits (ASICs) with the flexibility of software. In such systems, the PLD off-loads the Central Processing Unit (CPU) for specific algorithms that are not efficiently handled within the CPU. A CRC algorithm represents such an exemplary computation that is suitable for PLD implementation, since a wide variety of communication protocols utilize the CRC algorithm at various communication layers within the Open System Interconnection (OSI).
In the prior art, CRC specific blocks are among the many predetermined block functionalities that are incorporated into the core. Such an implementation, however, utilizes a substantial portion of the programmable fabric that exists within the PLD. Often, the CRC specific blocks are also positioned at the physical layer within the OSI model. Such a positioning, however, precludes use of the CRC block for those communication protocols that require usage of the CRC block at the higher protocol layers, such as the data link or transport layers.